I Know What You Want
by The Postmodern Prometheus
Summary: Harry returns for his 6th year at Hogwarts, but who will he fall for and where will it lead him? Ginny's feeling's for Harry are rekindled, but he also has eyes for Hermoine, if only Ron wasn't getting in the way. Rated PG-13 for mild sex scenes. Plz r
1. Harry's Lonely World

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K Rowling, not me. I am merely borrowing them from her.

**Author's Note:** This takes place at the beginning of Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. Chiefly a romance fic but also has some angsty stuff thrown in for good measure. Leads on directly from the events of OOTP but more concerned with exploring the characters than advancing the main story. Please r/r, more chapters on the way.

------------------------

"I know what you want Harry..."

I look away, my eyes scanning the room, eager to settle on anything but her. Her words take a little time to sink in, but when they do I'm glad she can't see my expression, I'm glad she can't see me give myself away. I try to compose myself, I know I have to look at her eventually. Seconds have passed, I'm not sure how long, but still I've said nothing. I can read nothing in her tone, but I know she'll be able to read everything in mine.

"I know what you want."

So what if you do? So what if I want you so bad it kills me? So what if I want you to scream my name and me yours for the sake of screaming? So what if you know, because I know more than you ever will. So what?

Silence.

Her head shifts slightly, brown eyes focusing on me. I feel them bore into the back of my skull, trying to read my thoughts, but I continue to look away. I'm afraid of what I might see in her eyes. I'm even more afraid of what she might see in mine. I pretend to stare out the window. Maybe if I stay silent long enough then she won't push the matter. Who am I kidding?

She seems to be expecting me to say something, more fool her.

"You don't have to be afraid."

Shows what she knows. I run through the list of reasons to be afraid, it seems pretty thorough to me. I imagine her in my mind, I can see her innocent expression, her curious eyes. God, how she knows what I want... I don't have to look at her to see it. I wonder how she could know, then I start to wonder how she possibly couldn't.

I imagine my eyes roaming over her body, gazing upon her subtle perfection, my fingers tracing her curves, following the lines of her nubile frame, caressing, touching...

I shudder, and I know she sees me, I know she can tell what I'm thinking. She knows that I long to take her, to make her my own. She knows that I want to make her scream, moan, sweat... Feel the ecstasy dripping from us as we make mad love to each other. She knows.

"Look at me Harry."

---------------------------

It was with a weary expression that Harry Potter boarded the Hogwarts Express on the morning of September 1st. Another summer with the Dursleys had been almost too much for Harry to take, despite his owl Hedwig bringing him almost constant correspondence from his friends in the wizarding world.

Even the thought of seeing his two best friends again, Hermoine Granger and Ron Weasley, did little to lift his spirits. Hermoine and Ron were prefects, they would have to sit with the other prefects on the train. They would have little time for him.

Many things weighed upon Harry's mind as he slung his trunk into the luggage rack and settled down into an empty compartment, and surprisingly enough the return of his arch-enemy, Lord Voldemort, was the least of his worries.

Harry felt the weight of expectation more than anything else, the burden of being the Boy Who Lived, what had he even done to deserve the scar that marked him, what had he done to be special?

Harry longed to be just like Ron and Hermione, he longed to be considered for the person he was, not the title that he had never quite grown into. He longed to have a normal life, normal relationships. Sure he had achieved decent OWL results, better than Ron's and almost as good as Hermione's, but still he felt empty, he felt something that he could not quite understand.

As his thoughts began to drift he was brought back to the present by the sound of the compartment door opening. He looked up to see the slender figure of Ginny Weasley slip through the door. She smiled nervously and he returned the smile, helping her ease her trunk into the luggage rack next to his.

"Thanks Harry," she said, settling down on the seat opposite him. Harry regarded her quizzically.

"No problem. How was your summer?" he asked, unable to keep the tinge of bitterness out of his voice. At least some people got to spend the summer at the Burrow.

"Oh you know, it was ok," Ginny sad nervously, not meeting Harry's eyes. She fiddled around with her hands as she anxiously looked around the carriage. Harry was glad that she didn't have the nerve to ask him about his summer.

"Hermione and Ron in the prefects compartment?" It wasn't really a question, and Ginny merely nodded. She seemed just as bitter as Harry at the fact that Hermione and Ron had been made prefects and she, now entering her 5th year, hadn't.

Harry stared at his feet, not wanting to reveal how he was feeling. He didn't want her pity.

"So... you and Dean Thomas?" he said, trying to bring some life to the conversation. He looked up and was surprised at the expression on Ginny's face.

"Not any more..." she said brusquely, and Harry didn't press the subject. "Ron must be pleased," he added mentally, making a note to ask him and Hermione what had happened.

"You and Cho Chang?" Ginny was grinning a little, it seemed almost like she was mocking him.

"Not for a long time," Harry said wearily. He looked down at his feet again, wishing that he was alone. He would have given anything to be back at Hogwarts at that moment, carefree and having fun with Ron and Hermione. He wondered if any of them were still the same people they had been.

He saw Ginny blush a little, and took a kind of perverse satisfaction at her embarrassment. The subject of Cho didn't really bother him any more, and considering how in love he thought he had been with her, the fact that he got over her so easily showed that it was little more than a teenage crush.

"I guess neither of us has been very lucky in love so far." Harry didn't mean it to imply something between the two of them, but the minute it left his lips he knew that she might take it that way. The fact that she had an infatuation with him when they were younger was common knowledge, but he didn't really want to remind her of it when she was already hurting. He smiled at her a little, trying to convey this with his expression.

Ginny looked at him again, more nervously this time. "You know Harry... it wasn't that I got tired of waiting for you." Now it was her turn to take a sudden interest in her shoes.

Harry was taken by surprise, he had never heard her talk about her feelings for him before, in the past he had always had to get Hermione to fill him in. He shifted a little in his seat, almost squirming. He never liked discussing this sort of thing, he could never understand what girls wanted or what they were thinking. He glanced up at Ginny, trying to gauge her expression. All he could read was her sincerity. It wasn't that she had gotten tired of waiting for him. But if it wasn't that...

"What was it then?" he asked her softly.

---------------------------


	2. Friends Reunited

"Look at me Harry."

I try to pry my gaze away from the window, away from staring into nothingness. I try to turn my head but it refuses to obey my commands. I cannot bear to face her, not now she knows. How can I look into those soft brown eyes again without betraying everything I've tried to suppress, everything I've held inside for so long? I just want to quash the voice inside that keeps reminding me that maybe, just maybe, she feels the same way.

"Turn around," it whispers to me. "What's the worst that could happen?"

I blot out the voice, but I can't make it go away. I can't stop it from controlling me. The voice is my love for her, and nothing can hold it back. Sooner or later it must escape.

I still say nothing.

"If you don't look at her, you'll never know..." the voice reminds me.

It has a point. I can feel my thoughts starting to drift, I imagine what would happen if the voice is right. What if she does feel the same way? If she knows, then everything is already lost, everything will change no matter what.

Why don't I just look into her eyes and lay bare all the secrets of my soul? If I lay all my cards on the table, at least I'll know if she's for real or just bluffing. The game is over and I've already lost, she has the upper hand now and she knows it. My resistance is crumbling.

I curse myself for being so obvious, for allowing my stares to linger past the point where they become pointed, for allowing my mind to roam through the what-ifs, the wherefores and hithertos.

I curse the times I let down my guard and let slip even a glimpse of my true feelings, and most of all I curse myself for letting the voice take over, for not checking my feelings while I had the chance. For now the voice is always there, and I no longer control my feelings - they control me.

I steel my gaze upon the blackness outside the window, but I'm about to break.

"Look at me," she says again, but her tone is softer. She knows and she's trying to let me down easily.

I turn around.

--------------------

"What was it then?"

Ginny looked nervous. She caught Harry's eye for a moment, trying to read his feelings, then she turned away again, continuing her sudden new-found interest in her feet. She sighed, then abruptly she looked at Harry again, and her eyes were softer. Harry couldn't remember her looking at him like that for a long time. She opened her mouth to speak.

"I... I-"

She never got to finish the sentence though, for at that moment the door of the compartment sprung open once more, and the grinning faces of Ron and Hermione appeared.

"Caught you!" Ron exclaimed, flopping onto the seat beside Harry. "I told you to watch out for her mate, she's a man-eater that one!" He looked at Ginny, expecting the usual scowl to cross her face, but she just looked thoughtful, as if she had not even heard him. She still stared straight ahead at Harry.

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione disapprovingly. "Oh Harry it's great to see you!" she crowed, pulling him into a quick hug and then sitting down opposite him beside Ginny. "You have no idea how much we missed you this summer. We begged Dumbledore to let you leave the Dursleys but he wouldn't have it, he said there was nowhere safe for you to go."

Harry tried to shake the look of bewilderment from his face. He was torn between happiness at finally seeing his friends again and curiosity over what Ginny was about to say. The cogs whirred silently in his brain and he thought he knew what Ginny meant. With a sudden stab of nervousness he also realized that he didn't know what his response would be.

After a few more awkward seconds he finally tore his eyes away from Ginny's. "Yeah well you know Dumbledore," he said, "it's not really summer unless he packs me off to Privet Drive for another two months of torture."

"Oh Harry, you know he's only doing it for your own good," Hermione said, hoping that Harry would was not about to go into a rage like he had the previous year.

"She's right mate," Ron agreed, "if Dumbledore's doing this then he must have a good reason. At least it's over now though, eh?"

"Yes it is." Harry said, smiling broadly. He couldn't contain his happiness and excitement at finally being with his two best friends again. And to his delight they seemed just the same as ever, Ron boisterous and uncouth, Hermione disapproving but amused. Everything was just like it had always been.

"So how was your summer?" he asked, smiling, all traces of bitterness now gone from his voice. Seeing his two friends again had freed him from the depression he'd been feeling a moment earlier, and he found that he could not be angry at them even though he had wanted to be.

Ron and Hermione shot each other a curious glance. "It was great," Hermione answered. "Ron's parents let me come and stay at the Burrow again while my mum and dad were in France, and you know what that's like Harry, never a dull moment." She smiled.

"Yeah," continued Ron, "we just passed the time really, nothing too exciting to tell you about. Although we did visit Fred and George's joke shop in Diagon Alley, blew half my savings there to tell you the truth. You're lucky mum still didn't find out where they got the gold to start the shop, she'd go mental if she did!"

The afternoon wore on and Ron amused Harry with more tales from the Burrow over games of exploding snap and wizard's chess, while Hermione and Ginny whispered conspiratorially to each other in the other corner of the carriage, occasionally giggling and shooting glances at the two boys.

"Beats me what they talk about..." Ron said eventually. "Checkmate by the way," he added, as Ron's queen strode across the board and viciously attacked Harry's king.

"Well, they're girls aren't they, who knows?" Harry said thoughtfully, regarding the board and yet another defeat to Ron at chess. "Someone should write a book about how to know what girls mean and what they think, that would be really useful, I'd buy it."

"Yeah," Ron said thoughtfully, "but once they realized we knew their secrets they'd probably change everything again." He looked at Ginny and Hermione, who caught his eye and giggled, before continuing their whispered conversation.

"Harry?" Ron said, speaking quietly so that Ginny and Hermione couldn't overhear.

"Yeah..." Harry replied absentmindedly, setting up the now magically repaired chess pieces on the board.

"Harry I need to talk to you about something..." Ron continued, turning his attention completely from the chess board and looking slightly nervously at his best friend.

"What is it?" Harry said, looking up at Ron and catching the nervousness in his expression.

"Umm... not here - later." Ron said, looking fearfully at Ginny and Hermione. "In private."

"Sure thing, whenever you like," Harry replied, trying to give his friend a supportive smile. "You know I think I'm finally going to beat you this time, I have a good feeling about this game," he continued, trying to take Ron's mind off whatever it was that was bothering him.

"Yeah you wish mate," Ron said, smiling weakly but appreciatively.

The afternoon wore on into evening as the train continued its long journey, and as it pulled into Hogsmeade station all four occupants of the compartment had things on their mind. Harry and Ginny avoided each others eye, still wrestling with the memory of the moment they had shared earlier, but Ron and Hermione had a secret too, and theirs' was bothering them far more than Harry could possibly yet imagine.

----------------------


	3. Two To Tango

You know those moments in life where time seems to slow down? Where the universe, in all its might and majesty for a split second focuses in on you, on that one moment that you're sharing.

It's as if events have weight, as if emotions have gravity, and when they interact the effects are beyond what we can explain. This was one of those moments.

As I turned my head the room seemed to dissolve around me. "Ah!" the universe seemed to say, "this could be interesting," and for that split second I had its full attention, I felt all the infinite forces of the world focus in on me and her, just two people laying on a bed in an empty dormitory. I felt time and space bend around us, all my senses heightened as the room revealed itself in slow motion.

From the window to the edge of the bed my eyes picked up the smallest details, the way the light from the small lamp brought out the yellow in the curtains, the way the bedspread trailed clumsily down to the floor.

I heard the sound of the rain hitting the window outside, and I heard her breathing, nervously but softly, the infinitesimal hiss as the air escaped her lungs.

As my eyes began to travel up her body the thoughts began to spin around my head again. I imagined my hands slipping over her smooth skin, sliding up her legs as my gaze now travelled.

I imagined the purple robe that she was wearing sliding slowly to the floor and revealing her body. I imagined her down to the finest detail, the subtle curve of her breasts, the way the light hit her skin and made it glow, the way she felt when my hands touched her. The way her kiss felt on my lips, burning and passionate. The way the fire reared up inside me when we were together.

All these thoughts shot through my head in a fraction of a second, my fantasies playing out like subliminal messages in my brain. I felt my eyes focusing on her, but it was like I was watching from afar. My mouth opened and words began to escape, but they were not mine, some other voice seemed to be coming from my lips

Then our eyes met, and the universe watched us.

---------------------

As the Hogwarts express stopped and the students began to disembark, the four former occupants of the carriage became separated, Harry following Ginny onto the platform and immediately being swept up in the crowd, whilst Ron and Hermione made their way slightly awkwardly through the throng to supervise the younger students. Harry made the journey back to the castle with Ginny and Neville, Ginny still casting him occasional curious glances, but Harry avoiding her gaze.

They chattered amongst each other during the ride through the Hogwarts grounds, but Harry's mind was elsewhere. He was still not sure what he planned to say to Ginny, if she had the nerve to speak to him again after what had happened the first time. He suspected that Ginny still had feelings for him, but he had never really thought of her that way. She had always been nothing but Ron's younger sister, and, he reminded himself, almost like a sister to him too. She was someone who was always around but never the centre of attention, and he suspected that he had become accustomed to her so much that he hardly noticed her anymore, she was just part of the scenery to him, and even in the DA he had taken her for granted.

He remembered his own feelings about Cho, and imagined how he would have felt if she had completely ignored him. He was starting to feel that he had been very unfair to Ginny. Maybe that was the reason she had stopped focusing on him. What if all of this had simply been to get his attention?

He gave no further thought to his conversation with Ron, and all through supper in the Great Hall while he chatted away merrily with his two best friends he failed to pick up on their nervousness, their subtle glances at each other, the fixed smiles on their faces as their eyes betrayed the turmoil beneath.

Later on in the common room Harry caught up with Seamus and Dean, exchanging cordial but slightly brisk conversations about their summers and the coming year at Hogwarts, and played gobstones with Neville while Ginny watched them absently. It wasn't long however before he saw first Ron then Hermione separate themselves from the group and head for their respective dormitories.

Harry excused himself and followed Ron up the staircase to the boys' dorm, where their trunks had already been unpacked and placed at the feet of the five four-poster beds that were arranged around the room in a circle. He spotted Ron over by the window, sitting on the sill with his shoulders slumped against the wall, staring thoughtfully outside.

"Ron? Are you ok?" he asked.

Ron jumped a little as Harry spoke. "Oh, Harry – I didn't hear you come in. I was just watching Hagrid plant the school pumpkins." His voice sounded different from usual - the confidence was lost from it, and he sounded afraid. He avoided Harry's eyes, returning his gaze to the window. "They look awfully big this year, I swear Hagrid uses some sort of growth spell on them, he'd be in trouble if the ministry found out."

"Ron, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Harry asked, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Oh that, nothing, don't worry about it, I'm fine," Ron replied, his voice sounding artificially cheerful.

"Is it something to do with Hermione? She left right after you did, went up into the girls dorm without saying a word."

"Hermione? You're mad Harry, why would it have anything to do with her? It's nothing ok, just leave me alone."

"Well Hermione's upset about something," Harry said, "and I just assumed because you were both acting weirdly that it was something to do with you, but correct me if I'm wrong."

Ron sighed. "No, you're not wrong," he said, looking at Harry, "the truth is, something... something happened over the summer, something between the two of us..."

"What sort of thing, did you have an argument?" Harry asked, looking bemused.

"No, much worse than that," Ron said, taking another deep breath. "The thing is... well... one day when she came over this summer we went for a walk in the orchard, and... we were all alone and... well... we kissed..."

"You what?!" Harry exclaimed.

"We kissed, ok? Like normal people do!" Ron said angrily.

"You kissed Hermione?! But that's Hermione!" Harry said incredulously.

"Yeah Harry, well as you may or may not have noticed, in addition to being Hermione she is also a girl. I know, it took me a while to figure it out as well, but once I did notice..."

"So that's why... on the train... and in the common room..." Harry said, trying to piece together this impossible revelation, so beyond anything he had ever considered happening. "But why?" he added eventually.

"Oh Harry, work it out! Remember how jealous I was over Viktor Krum, remember all the petty arguments we kept getting into, remember all the tension between us? Even you must have noticed something was up!"

"I see," Harry said lamely, not looking altogether like he did. "So you and her... you're...?"

"No!" Ron said, looking shocked. "Nothing like that, it was only that one time, and afterwards we both tried to pretend like it didn't happen, we tried to go on like everything was the same, but somehow something is different. Something changed Harry... and we can't pretend any more, and we can't talk to each other about it because that would be admitting that it did happen..." Ron flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"So do you still... like her?" Harry asked, drawing on all of his experience from Cho to try and get his head around this.

"I don't know Harry..." Ron said miserably. "As a best friend, of course I still like her. In the other way... I'm trying not to Harry, I really am... It's just so hard to know what to do..."

"Yeah, I can see that," Harry said, not altogether sure that there was anything he could say that could possibly help.

"Look, Harry, don't tell her I told you ok? It'll only make things worse and I don't want to bring you into the middle of this. Let's just see what happens and hopefully everything will blow over."

"OK, I won't tell her," Harry said, wishing he could be more helpful, but sceptical as to whether things would be that easy. "Come on, let's go back down to the common room, sulking in here isn't going to help, come play a game of chess with me."

Ron looked up. "OK," he said, "but not a word to anyone, got it?"

"No problem," Harry replied, smiling weakly. The two friends headed back down the spiral staircase to the common room, which was still crowded with Gryffindors happily catching up and exchanging stories from their summers. There was no sign of Hermione, and she did not reappear that entire evening, even when the fire died down to embers and one by one the students headed to their beds. As Harry, the last to leave, followed Ron up to the dormitory, he wondered if anything would be the same again between his two best friends.

--------------------


	4. Condemned Hope

"How did you know?"

I found myself saying the words, but the voice was not my own – it came from far away, from somewhere deep inside me that I never even knew existed.

Her eyes were sparkling and bright but as I stared into them I found that I could not read them. My heart had leapt up into my mouth and then settled somewhere in the throat region, and it seemed that it was doing the talking now.

The words hung in the air for a moment, and then suddenly she smiled, the radiance spreading across her face as she glowed with an internal beauty that I cannot even begin to describe. The merest chuckle escaping from her lips, and her eyes, which had seemed so alive to me already now danced and shone with a new fire, a passion that I had never seen before.

It was like a veil had fallen from in front of me and I could finally see her properly, and I wondered why I had ever been afraid of this moment. Her mirth made her seem even more beautiful to me in the fading light, for somehow I know she was not laughing at me, she was laughing for me.

"How did I know? Oh Harry, how couldn't I have known?"

Then she laughed properly, and the sound was music to my ears. I felt all the tension melt away, gone were the uncertainties that had plagued my mind, gone was the fear and the doubt, and I laughed too. I laughed at my own stupidity, I laughed at the absurdity of the situation, and most of all I laughed with relief, relief that everything was now out in the open and she did not seem to hate me, in fact she was happy about it.

We laughed as the rain continued to pound on the windows, and even though I still had no idea what was coming, I felt happier then than I had in a long while. My burden that I had borne constantly was lifted, and whatever happened now I was glad that she finally knew.

"Oh Harry..." she said, shaking her head a little in a gesture I knew all too well. It meant that as usual I had missed something completely obvious that clearly any fool should have known, and she would now have to explain it to me.

She smiled again. "Must I do everything around here...?"

-----------------

Ron slept soundly that night for the first time in a long while, but now it was Harry who was lying awake. As if his problem with Ginny wasn't enough now Ron had thrust this revelation upon him. He had gone over it in his mind but he could honestly say that he had had no idea that anything could possibly be going on between his two best friends, let alone for so long.

As he turned the thoughts over and over in his mind eventually he found himself becoming drowsier, and he remembered nothing more until he was woken by the morning sun streaming through the gap in the curtains on his four-poster bed the next morning.

He rubbed his eyes sleepily and then grabbed his glasses from the bedside table, putting them on and looking around the room. It was empty. Worried that he had overslept he dressed hurriedly and grabbed his wand, hurrying down the stairs and through the common room.

"Harry!" a voice called just as he was reaching the portrait hole. It was Ginny. She got up from one of the armchairs by the fireplace and looked at him.

"Okay, you caught me..." Harry said, holding out his arms.

Ginny scowled at him. "Well I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to hiding and lying in wait in the common room just to talk to you Harry," she responded. "But we still do need to talk."

"Yeah, I suppose we do," Harry said nervously, and sat down in an armchair opposite her.

For a while they said nothing, they just looked at each other.

"So," Harry said cautiously, "you err... still... you still... _like_ me then." He looked around nervously, hoping he hadn't completely misread her intentions.

She softened a little. "Yes Harry I do, I always have. Even back when you hardly even knew I existed."

"Yeah, uh, sorry about that..." Harry said, deciding that apologising was the best strategy. "But Hermione said you weren't interested," he said, remembering suddenly. "She said you'd accepted it was never going to happen and that's why you were going out with other people."

Ginny sighed. "Harry, have you ever considered that maybe she said that because it was in her own best interests, or because she thought it was what you needed to hear?"

Harry frowned a little as he tried to decode this. He wasn't entirely sure but it seemed that she was suggesting that there was something between him and Hermione.

"People don't always say what they're really feeling Harry."

"Yeah, I'm starting to find that out," Harry said, thinking of Cho.

"The truth is Harry I never really liked Michael, I suppose I was just trying to get your attention or to make you jealous. When that didn't seem to be working I thought that using someone closer to you might do it, so I settled on Dean, but it still seemed to have no effect, except for giving Ron a few tantrums. You were always hung up on Cho, but even after she dumped you, you still didn't seem to notice me. I felt that I had to just come right out and ask you, because you just didn't seem to be getting the message, so here we are..." She looked at him expectantly.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, I just never thought of you that way..." Harry said, sure that it was the wrong thing to say but unable to think of something better.

This seemed to anger her. "What did I have to do Harry? I was there for you, I joined the DA, I even went with you to the Department of Mysteries, I fought alongside you Harry. What did I have to do to get you to notice me?" She glared at him.

Harry was starting to feel uncomfortable. He thought this whole thing with Ginny was happening altogether too fast and too unexpectedly. "I noticed you..." he said feebly.

"Oh please Harry! I was never anything to you, I was just Ron's shy little sister and that's all you ever let me be. There was always you, Ron and Hermione and I was always on the outside, it didn't matter what I did or how much I grew up, you never took me seriously."

"I'm sorry..." Harry said, realizing that everything she was saying was true. He knew how wrapped up he had been in his own things, and important though they had been he had never once let Ginny in, not even when it was obvious that she could help. "Look Ginny, it's-"

"-Never going to happen? I'm realizing that now Harry, believe me. And when I think of all the time I've wasted on you. You may be a hero Harry, but there's more to life than that. Look I'm not going to hold it against you, I'm ready to move on even though it hurts me to let go. I appreciate what you've been through and how difficult things are for you, and maybe there's just no room for me in that. I just want to know one thing, is the reason you never showed an interest in me because of Hermione?"

Harry's mind was swirling, but the bottom line seemed to be that Ginny was over him now. He still wasn't sure what he thought, but he didn't think he felt anything more for her than friendship and gratitude. When she mentioned Hermione however, he felt angry.

"Hermione! You're just like Cho, you're all the same! Why does everyone think that something's going on between me and Hermione?" Harry glared at her angrily, he was sick and tired of this.

"Oh Harry, if you can't even see that then I feel sorry for you." Ginny said, and there was pity in her voice. She stood up and turned to leave.

"How can I like Hermione if Ron's the one who kissed her?" Harry asked desperately, forgetting that he had promised Ron he wouldn't tell anyone.

Ginny turned to look at him and raised her eyebrows. "Really? Well that does explain a lot." She looked thoughtful for a moment, then... "Goodbye Harry," she said as she walked to the portrait hole and stepped outside, leaving Harry sitting in the common room alone.

------------------


End file.
